A First Taste
by usigh
Summary: Once a decision is made, Yuuri will forge forward, showing Wolfram that he isn't always a wimp. Sequel to A Taste for Love. Yuram. slash. lemons!


_Disclaimer: I do not own._

* * *

Laying his flushed cheek on the coolness of the pillow, Yuuri chuckles a little uneasily.

"Wow! I finally come to a conclusion about everything and _Bam!_ I run into them doing _that_?" He speaks aloud, laughingly, still a bit breathless from all he'd witnessed.

_The hard part now will be getting Wolfram to believe I've finally come to a decision. Hmmm… Of course, maybe I could skip the confession and come back to it later?_

…_I'd really love to see a look on Wolfram's face like I just saw on Conrad—especially if I put it there._

That in mind, Yuuri reaches out and tucks a blonde curl behind his love's ear. _Maybe I should get a little more undressed…?_

He begins unbuttoning his uniform shirt. Meanwhile, Wolf flips over, now facing away, his creamy shoulders bared to view. Yuuri strips off his shirt and scoots over behind Wolf, reaching out and pulling him close. Wolf, still asleep, snuggles back, content and warm against Yuuri's chest. Yuuri sniffs the spicy scent in his hair as his hands stroke Wolf's chest and stomach.

"I don't really know how to do this, but I want you to know how sure I am that I want to try."

Slowly, he inches the gown up, up over his legs and higher over his hips. _Mmmm…_ He tugs it higher, over his stomach, letting it gather around the blonde's neck, before he rolls the blonde to lay on his back.

"God, you are truly beautiful." He stares, a bit awed, at his near-naked bedmate.

Placing a kiss here, and another there, Yuuri begins working his way down Wolfram's body; licking a tight nipple and getting a mouthful of creamy skin on the journey south.

Just as he begins nibbling Wolf's belly button and trying to decide what to taste next, a hand is suddenly tangled in his hair, pulling him back toward his love's face. Yuuri stares into Wolf's wide-open, entirely disbelieving eyes. "Yuuri? What are you doing?"

Yuuri leans up and forward, coming closer, "I'm trying to learn how to pleasure the man I love," then, finally within touching distance of the shocked blonde, he kisses his pink, parted lips.

Shocked or not, that kiss was something Wolfram has been waiting a long time for, and he takes full advantage of it. When they come up for air, a slightly dazed Wolfram has Yuuri laying on top of him, grinning like the cat that stole the cream.

"But… But, Yuuri…?"

"Shh…it's OK. I've finally figured out that I'm in love with you… And I want to make you happy. As soon as I figured that out…" Here, he blushes. "Well, I saw something that made me think you would like this, and I would too."

"What did you see?" asked a bemused Wolfram.

"Do you want to talk, or do you want to try it?"

"Both."

"Brat." Lips meeting fleetingly, then Wolfram's reply.

"Wimp." More kisses, gentle, loving.

Yuuri had enjoyed his trip down Wolfram's body earlier, and he figures that it will be even better the second time with Wolf participating. He's 100% right.

Yuuri kisses and licks, biting softly and sucking while Wolf moans and pants, tugging his hair and panting throughout—promising in a hoarse voice to return some of this to Yuuri later on. "Oh yeah!"

_Hmmm...back to the belly button…_ He pondered the blonde's body even as his mouth made delicious contact. _I can slide his underwear down right now… Or I can pull them down an inch at a time… Please let this feel good._

He places his mouth on the edge of Wolf's thong and tugs a tiny bit, hands sliding down slim hips. Wolfs gasps, sighing as his body is exposed to Yuuri's hungry gaze.

"Wolf… I've never done this, so if it's not right…"

"I've never done this either."

"Oh. OK—well, if it doesn't feel good, tell me and we'll try something else."

"Of—"Wolfram chokes on his reply, unable to finish. "Yuuri!"

For, taking control, Yuuri had slipped the very engorged head of Wolfram's cock into his mouth and sucked—a bit like he would a popsicle. "Oh oh oh!"

"Is that good or bad?"

"Good; good—don't stop!"

Paying attention to Wolf's moans and erratic body language, Yuuri watches Wolf's face change as he plays with different movements.

_Almost as happy as Conrad…guess I've got more to learn. Mmmm_—he remembers how the red head had reached under Conrad's cock—_what did he do? _Tentatively, he cups the blonde's tight balls and Wolf moans appreciatively. He squeezes them and rolls his wrist, feeling them grow tighter. Wolf opens his eyes and places both hands in Yuuri's hair. "I'm going to—I'm going to cum!"

_Yes._ Warm spurting erupting in his mouth surprises Yuuri, and he jolts, even as it shoots into his mouth and down his throat. He tries to swallow it all, but some manages to fall out. Wolfram takes notice of this when he again pulls the double black into his arms—tenderly licking the wayward excess and then kissing Yuuri sweetly.

"Give me a few minutes," he says while nuzzling Yuuri's tanned shoulder. "Then it's your turn."

* * *

So... like it? Hate it? Please review and tell me what you think! But be nice. I'm fragile. Again, thanks to sami.60 for typing this up for me (and for putting up with my horrible handwriting...) Flamers will be blocked. -.-'


End file.
